High pressure fuel systems supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine are becoming more common and are used to help meet stringent exhaust emission requirements. The high pressure fuel system typically includes a fuel pumping arrangement, a common manifold that extends from the pumping arrangement across the top or side of the engine, and individual fuel lines that extend from the manifold to individual fuel injectors. These systems, although successful in their intended purpose, are subject to damage. Impact damages sustained during manufacturing, operation, or servicing can cause fuel lines to weaken and potentially rupture. If ruptured, fuel lines can spray pressurized fuel onto the engine, onto the turbocharger, and into the environment. Pressurized fuel on a hot engine can pose a particularly dangerous risk of fire.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0012501 A1 ('501 publication) to Frank et al. published on Jan. 18, 2007 discloses a protective device for fluid lines which are laid in the engine compartment of vehicles and situated in the crash-induced displacement region of the engine. More specifically, the '501 publication discloses a protective cap which covers a corner region of the engine facing the passenger compartment. The protective cap is fitted onto the engine and is supported in a three-dimensional manner with formations which cover protrusions and projections of the engine such as, for example, cylinder head ribbings. The protective cap includes a roof surface which connects to a longitudinal limb and a transverse limb, and overlaps the corner region of the cylinder head cover. The protective cap further includes a fastening arm which is screw fastened with respect to the longitudinal side wall of the engine.
Although prior devices provide an improved mechanism to protect fuel lines from damage, the present disclosure may provide increased safety and additional user benefits.